1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece that receives satellite signals transmitted from position information satellites such as GPS satellites and calculates the present date, time, and the like and a satellite signal receiving method of the electronic timepiece.
2. Related Art
An electronic timepiece has been proposed that receives satellite signals transmitted from position information satellites such as GPS (Global Positioning System) satellites and performs time correction (see, for example, JP-A-10-10251 (Patent Literature 1)).
The electronic timepiece of Patent Literature 1 focuses on the fact that the position information satellites are located in substantially the same places at the same time every day, stores a reception history of satellite signals from the position information satellites together with reception times, and, in performing correction of time, selects the position information satellite corresponding to the time and performs reception processing referring to the reception history. Therefore, since the electronic timepiece has to search for only the selected position information satellite, it is possible to reduce a search time and reduce power consumption.
On the other hand, in the electronic timepiece of Patent Literature 1, since it is necessary to create the reception history at every time (an interval of 8 minutes), an information amount to be stored increases and the size of a memory circuit increases. Further, since the position information satellite is selected out of a huge reception history, the reception processing is complicated.
Consequently, it is likely that power consumption increases and the power consumption of the electronic timepiece as a whole cannot be sufficiently reduced.